Into Dust
by scotsrock
Summary: Charlie is taken captive by some gang and Don finds him. Both of them have to deal with the aftermaths. M for violence, incest.
1. Into Dust 1

Title: Into Dust 1/5

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Fandom: NUMB3RS

Rating: PG-13 (Pre-Slash)  
Word Count: 485

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome! Author's Notes: Charlie was taken captive by some gang. Don found him. Story inspired by Mazzy Starr's "Into Dust"

Don only waited for the moment the door would explode with a huge BANG. He stormed in first, his eyes shining with anger and fury, yet his hands were calm, not trembling, the gun did no move, Don's hand was tightly wrapped around the grip of it. There, he saw them. The beasts, the monsters, the... No, there was no word in the tongue of humans that would have been able to describe these people.

"Where is he? Where the **fucking hell** is he!"

One of the already kneeling man just nodded his head in a direction. A door, a small window with bars in it. Charlie.

"Get away from the door, Charlie!", Don screamed and shot, once, twice, thrice at the lock. The door almost went open by itself. Don, however, gave it a strong kick, putting all his rage into this action.

Dirty walls, no window, no light, darkness, the only light came from the lit hall nearby, shining through the open door. An old mattress lying on the floor, yet no Charlie. Don whirled around, more walls, more dead ends, his desperation increased with every second passing by. Then the corner came into view, the one next to the door. Charlie.

"Charlie! Oh dear God, Charlie!"

Don dropped the gun, took of the glasses and knelt beside his brother. He bled in the face, a serious wound over his left eye springing into Don's view, he was crouching, pressing his small body stronger and stronger against the wall. He was awake, yet his eyes weren't moving. It was a single, terrifying stare. Don recognized the shiver on Charlie's skin. Injuries all over his body, a cut here, a bruise there. Don swallowed hard as he lay a hand on Charlie's shoulder. Only now he looked at Don. His eyes so big, so scared, his innocence damaged for the rest of his life.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, yet his numb facial expression stayed as he whispered:

"You came."

He threw himself into Don's arms, only now releasing his feelings, his body shaking with heavy crying. Don held him, he wouldn't leave him, he would never let go of Charlie.

Don's arms were wrapped around Charlie's waist and shoulders, giving him support, when they slowly walked out of the huge building. An ambulance man at once brought a blanket and threw it over Charlie's shoulders, whose body still was vibrating with weakness, shock and fear. His face was water-strained, his eyes have turned from big to small, almost closed, an emptiness filling them that Don had never seen before.

David, Colby and the rest of Don's team were guiding the arrested gang members and the leader to the cars. That was the first time Don actually looked at them. They laughed. Right into Don's face, as if they had succeeded in the end.

In that very moment Don's heart turned to stone.


	2. Into Dust 2

Title: Into Dust 2/5

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Fandom: NUMB3RS

Rating: R (violence)

Word Count: 592

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome Author's Notes: After finding out about what the gang had done to Charlie Don's anger grew.

Don accompanied his brother to the ambulance, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder before he turned his back on Charlie and got in his car. He followed the cars with the arrested gang members. He drove fast, Don's car almost hitting the car in front of it.

They would pay.

When they arrived at the office every single gang member was led into a different room. Don headed at once for the leader's room. Colby was inside and wanted to begin the interrogation. Don interrupted him and told him to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid.", Colby whispered as he passed Don and left to watch the scene from the side room.

There he sat. Grinning. Mocking Don and his team. Oh no, you did NOT win.

"Why? Let's start with the obvious! Why did you do it? What was the sense in kidnapping-"

"I'm really glad it's you Eppes. Not some lousy, stinking newbie. He would not know the right questions to ask."

Don's confused mind lay hidden behind his well-known poker face.

"So? Was this a right question?"

Don was fighting with himself, his fingernails digging into his palms, his fists clenched to stones.

"Yes, in fact. But I am surprised that you did not find out by yourself already."

"You're wrong. It was a simple act of revenge, wasn't it? I locked up your partner, so I was the one to pay for it, right?"

Don grabbed the chair and shattered it against the wall, making Colby behind the mirror jump.

"But you are dealing with the wrong guy!", Don shouted then and placed his hand on the table facing Norton with hate-filled eyes. "He is my brother!"

"So is Dillon!", Norton roared back.

Don kept on staring.

"Yes, you heard me! Dillon's my brother! And you locked him up, you let him there to vegetate, to go crazy! You are responsible!"

It was now that Don understood what was going on. He backed away a few steps and looked through the mirror at Colby. Colby noticed that something would go out of hand every second. He could see it in Don's behavior, in Don's look.

"What did you do to him?", Don asked with a calm voice, yet it was vibrating silently with rage. He did not turn around, he kept on looking through the mirror.

"The same thing Dillon had gone through. It wasn't about the money.", Norton answered.

Don forced himself to face him again.

"It was about you."

Don took a step towards Norton.

"It was about torture."

Don's body tensed.

"It was about making you suffer through him."

**"You fucking son of bitch!"**

Don could not hold it back any longer. With all the strength he had he kicked the table away and started beating and punching Norton with fists and boots. He went for the head first, knocked him out of his chair with one strike of his fist, punched him in the stomach, then he stood up and started kicking, stronger and harder with every single hit.

Colby could hardly react. He ran out of the side room, called for help and stormed into the interrogation room. They literally had to drag Don from Norton who looked as if he was thrown down a cliff or something. Blood everywhere, on Norton, on the floor, on Don's shirt and hands.

"Get off me, Colby! Get off!", Don shouted and freed himself from the agent's tight grip.

Don rubbed a hand over his face and looked down on Norton who still was able to smirk.


	3. Into Dust 3

Title: Into Dust 3/5

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Fandom: NUMB3RS

Rating: R (subject)

Warning: Hints of rape and strong violence!  
Word Count: 710

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome Author's Notes: Charlie remembers. Don moves into Charlie's house for a while.

It was a strange feeling to enter the house. It was more silent than ever before. Dad was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Charlie was sleeping on the couch. Don could see that it was a sleep disturbed by nightmares he didn't even want to know.

Don went to the bathroom, quickly and silently greeting his dad, and took a long hot shower. He let the water patter down on him, and he really hoped it would erase the dreadful last hours. The words of the assistant director were still ringing in his ears. Two weeks. But maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

He recalled Meghan's plea to find out what Charlie had gone through. They needed his statement. Don closed his eyes and looked up. The drops prickled on his face. He didn't know if he could discuss this topic with Charlie. He wasn't sure if Charlie was ready to talk about that. No, it was way too early. He needed time. Two weeks. That was all he got.

When Don finally came down to dinner Charlie was still asleep. His forehead was folded. Don shook his head desperately.

_Darkness surrounding him. Something was wrong. What did they want? What was their goal?_

_A push from behind. He fell hard on the floor. Ropes around his hands. Suddenly a punch in the face, a kick in the stomach, a sharp object digging itself into the skin of his arms, face, chest._

_He screamed. Pain. Unbearable pain._

_He lay on the stomach. Laughing. Cold-blooded laughs everywhere._

_Someone rose him to his knees. His pants went down fast. Panic. Heart beat fastened. Sweat on forehead._

_He screamed once more. It didn't help._

_Where was he? Did he left him here to die? Would they kill him? When would he come? Would he come at all?_

_**"Don!"**_

Don sat down on the armchair next to Charlie and watched him in silence. This was the worst that could have happened. He had thought about it so often, but then had shoved the thought of it aside. Charlie always had an agent with him. But that had been during a case, not when Charlie was teaching at CalSci, unprotected, unguarded.

Don heard his dad coming into the room.

"You have found him very fast.", Alan said suddenly in a lower voice.

"Not fast enough.", Don answered and let out a long painful sigh.

There was no more time to talk on for Charlie's eyes sprang open with a jolt. He took in a sharp breath and stared upwards. Don at once knelt down beside him and seized his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm here, Charlie, I'm here."

Charlie didn't react.

Don shut his eyes tightly and looked away. He swallowed hard, his body shaking slightly. What if he did not remember him? But then Alan stroked Charlie's hair lovingly.

"Charlie, it's Don, your brother."

Charlie was awakening once again. Now his head turned and he returned Don's squeeze.

"Don.", he whispered, and suddenly Don felt Charlie's small arms around him. Charlie embraced him. "You came."

Don's arms were immovable. His whole body froze. Don felt it again. Anger. Fury. Rage. Hatred. It was increasing, the more Charlie held on to Don the more Don wanted to back away. To leave. Finally he had enough.

Don pushed Charlie away and stood up fast. He could not look into those numb and empty eyes again. He could not listen any longer to Charlie's suffering whispers. He could not endure Charlie's pain any more. He freed himself from Charlie's grip on his arm, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house.

Charlie's smile was gone forever. He would never look at Don the same way he had always done. Don wanted to hit something, or someone, very hard. It was all his fault. If he hadn't locked up Norton's brother... He should have thought about this. He should have considered the possibility of a revenge act. He should have put Charlie on everyday surveillance. He should have...

What was the point? Why did he do it? It was useless now that Charlie... It was not fair. In the end Norton had really achieved his goal. Don suffered. Charlie was in pain.

Both souls broken.


	4. Into Dust 4

Title: Into Dust 4/5

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Fandom: NUMB3RS

Rating: R (kissing, hints)

Word Count: 823 Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome Author's Notes: Don loves Charlie. Inspired by Nickelback "Far Away".

Don was sitting at the table while Charlie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Dad was downtown and so only the two of them were at home. Charlie insisted on making the breakfast on his own. Don had tried to talk him out of it, had wanted help but Charlie had pushed him out of the kitchen.

One week has passed since Don had found Charlie. Seven days of restless nights for all three of them. With Charlie waking up almost every few hours, screaming his soul out it was almost impossible to get some sleep. But Don didn't care. He had given up in trying to fall asleep at all. He had to be there for Charlie.

Don looked down on his empty plate, then peeked into the kitchen. What the heck was Charlie doing there? He smiled secretly to himself. It was a step forward that Charlie was walking, talking almost normally again and actually doing something. Don knew how Charlie loved his numbers but it seemed that this time no math in the world would help him erase those memories. The smile vanished as Don again, for the thousandth time this week, recalled the image of Norton and his gang. He had had the opportunity to shoot them down. He should have done it. He should have... And here we go again, Don thought and dropped the topic.

"Ouch!", he could suddenly hear from the kitchen.

"Everything all right?", he asked and stood up.

"Erm...Yes, yes...Everything's fine.", came the answer with a voice showing that Charlie tried hard to suppress a whine.

Don walked into the kitchen and patted Charlie on the back. He jerked slightly under Don's touch and stayed tensed. Don let go of him.

"Charlie, you're bleeding!", Don exclaimed in horror when he noticed Charlie's bleeding finger. It was wrapped in a handkerchief, but it wasn't a good one obviously for the bleeding wouldn't stop.

For someone else it would have been just a cut finger. Nothing to worry about. But to Don it was more. Charlie was in pain. Again. It wasn't of course the most unbearable pain in the world, but it was pain after all. Don's stomach flipped a little.

"Suck on your finger.", Don said finally, still worried.

"No way I'm gonna suck my own blood. What am I? A vampire?", Charlie answered with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Fine. If you won't do it..."

Don unwrapped Charlie's finger and covered it instead in the warmth of his mouth. He sucked on it gently, the taste of blood tickling his tongue. The strange thing was Don didn't want to stop. Even when Charlie's finger had stopped bleeding.

"Don...", Charlie suddenly said, his voice low. "I think it's all right now."

Don at once returned back to his senses and let go of Charlie's finger. What was he doing?

"I'm...I'm sorry.", he whispered, his heart aching more and more with every letter that passed his lips. How could he do this to Charlie? Now, when he had been through so much these past few days. Don forced a smile on his lips and left the kitchen. He tried.

"Don't...go.", he heard Charlie say behind him.

Don didn't turn around. He stood in the doorframe and heard Charlie walking towards him. Then he was right behind him. His small arms embraced Don tightly. With one arm Don reached back and stroke Charlie's back.

"Don't leave.", Charlie murmured into Don's shoulders.

"Charlie.", Don began. "You are afraid of me. I can feel it."

It was true. Charlie's body was tensed and a slight shiver was all around his sensitive skin. Don let his head fall on his chest and rubbed his eyes. A grieving sigh went through the house. Charlie began to shake a little as he cried tears of sorrow and wetting Don's shirt.

"Stop it, Charlie.", he ordered. "Stop it. I can't bear to see you cry again."

Don finally understood. He was the one causing the pain in Charlie's heart. Don shoved Charlie's hands aside. For a moment he was thinking of leaving, walking away.

But instead he turned around. He held up Charlie's head with his hands and pressed his lips on Charlie's. It was slow, and tender, and gentle. Charlie opened his mouth and let Don in. He explored every inch of Charlie's sweet mouth, he felt his tongue, his need, his love. Charlie lay his hands on Don's hips while Don's were on his cheeks. They tilted their heads from one side to the other, wanted to gain better access, to fill each other out completely. Don ran his tongue around Charlie's lips and sucked gently on his upper lip when they eventually reached the end of the kiss which had seemed to last forever.

"I don't want you to leave, Don.", Charlie whinged, still tears shining in his eyes.

Don wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I won't."


	5. Into Dust 5

Title: Into Dust 5/5

Author: scotsrock

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Fandom: NUMB3RS

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1.757

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is fiction.

Feedback: Awesome Author's Notes: Don heals Charlie. Based on Coldplay "Fix You". I would like to thank everyone that has been following this little fiction till now. This is my first long sequel-ish Charlie/Don FF and it's good do hear that everyone was enjoying it like I did myself. It has been almost writing itself. I wonder whether the writers of Numb3rs every considered such a plot? (except the slash. Although... hehe)

Charlie reached out for the handle but shortly before he was about to touch it he hesitated. He took a deep breath. Someday he had to do it. Sooner or later this day would come. He gulped once and finally opened the door to the garage.

It smelled of old wood and a hint of chalk. Charlie stepped inside and looked around silently, equations already forming in his mind. He picked up a small piece of white chalk and started turning it around between his thumb and index finger until his hand was all white. He looked up and stared at the blackboard. Empty. He put to writing, the chalk slightly trembling. Then his hand was moving, creating fine chalk lines on the board. It were just numbers, one, two, three, twenty-five, fifteen, forty-one and so on.

He kept on writing producing more and more of chalk dust that filled the air. He could not stop, the equations were getting longer, the numbers more complicated, less elegant, his speed of writing increased. He was so agitated recently. He could not stop thinking of the moment when Don had kissed him. Had kissed him in a way he had never experienced before. He never knew how much he meant to Don. They were brothers, of course they cared about each other, but Don had changed since...

Charlie shook his head slightly, tried to suppress bad memories.

Don. After that kiss they had held on to each other, Charlie in the arms of his big brother, he had run his hands up and down Charlie's spine, had caressed Charlie with his lips. Charlie had felt so save like never before. He smiled to himself remembering Don's nearness and warmth. He stopped and for a moment rested his head against the blackboard.

A sudden knock awoke him from his trance. He turned around.

"Pi again?", Don asked and approached his young brother.

"No.", Charlie said with a smile, trying to clean some chalk dust from his cheeks. "Just some equations."

A smile. For the first time in a long time he saw Charlie smile. A gentle, calm and innocent smile. Not wanting to show how deeply touched he was, Don rubbed his neck and came to a halt right next to Charlie. He lay an arm around his shoulders and gazed at the numbers and letters written down. Charlie, however, was watching Don curiously.

"You're writing again.", Don noticed and carefully ran a finger over the fine chalk lines.

"Not really. Just fooling around a bit.", Charlie admitted. "I needed to feel the chalk between my fingers again. The excitement about solving a tough equation. Wonderful. Makes me forget."

Don didn't react on Charlie's last sentence. He didn't want to remember either. Instead Don simply pulled Charlie nearer and placed a soft kiss on hiss forehead. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You taste of chalk."

Charlie grinned, but his smile vanished from his face to be replaced by an open mouth when he saw Don licking his lips. He looked up to his brother, trying to catch his eyes but failed. For Don had pulled him closer to his chest, embracing him, holding him tightly wrapped in his strong arms. Charlie did not understand why Don was acting so strange. His touch, his smile, his eyes, even his kisses, they all carried a silent sadness.

But Charlie didn't speak his thoughts out loud. Maybe it hadn't to do with himself, maybe it was a problem of Don's and he just didn't want to bother Charlie with it. So he just snuggled even more into Don's embrace and enjoyed the moment.

Don breathed in sharply when he felt Charlie moved nearer, his crotch brushing slightly against Don's. He buried his face in Charlie's left shoulder, warming it with his breath. Eventually his lips kissed their way up the side of Charlie's neck, hushing Charlie's name into his ear. At the same time he was running his hands up and down Charlie's spine. His tongue flipped over his brother's collarbone, finally reaching the sweet lips which Don occupied at once. Their mouths clashed together creating new feelings, new emotions. The kiss developed into a wild dance of tongues which heated up both men.

"Don...Want you...", Charlie was able to say between shared kisses.

"Okay...", Don replied and smiled against Charlie's lips.

They parted not only to catch breath but to go into Charlie's room. The house was quiet, nobody but the two of them were at home. Passing the kitchen Don recalled Charlie's chest on his back, so warm, so familiar.

Charlie was holding Don's hand and leading the way up to his room. Don realized the hotness of his brother's hand, his steps were quick and Don had difficulties keeping up the speed.

Finally behind the door of Charlie's room they fell onto the bed and rolled around on it, kissing and touching, licking and nibbling. Don couldn't get enough of Charlie's soft and tender lips, his tongue playing with them, teasingly tasting the insider of the young man's mouth, extending the kisses to their maximum. His fingers fumbled with Charlie's shirt, sliding under it and massaging his brother's skin, feeling it and enjoying the moans and whimpers that escaped Charlie's lips when Don found a sensitive spot.

Charlie wanted to finally feel Don's body on his, naked skin, pure flesh on flesh, so he almost ripped open Don's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He placed kisses all over Don's neck, his hands moving fast along Don's chest, from time to time stopping at a nipple and slowly rubbing it.

Don got a hold of Charlie's shirt and pulled it up over the younger man's head, causing his curls to whirl around and looking a bit messy thought still very cute and hot.

And then Don halted. He stopped caressing Charlie's skin, stopped kissing him, stopped touching him. He backed away completely and sat up, kneeling on the bed now, some inches away from Charlie.

"Don? What is it?"

Charlie propped himself up on his elbows. Don's terrified look confused and scared him.

"Don?"

"I can't.", Don said finally, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere on Charlie's chest. "I can't."

Charlie looked down and realized now what Don meant. Scars, not completely healed bruises were spread all over his chest and stomach. Charlie automatically reached for his shirt and covered himself.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered and looked away. All of a sudden he felt ashamed of himself, it embarrassed him to show Don his demolished and broken body. "I should have thought of it before that you didn't–"

Charlie stopped when he heard Don's silent sobs. Don was crying.

"Don? Don!", Charlie said and approached his brother, a hand resting on Don's right shoulder. "Please tell me, what is wrong?"

"I tried, Charlie... You have to believe me...I tried so hard...I would have murdered to get to you faster...", Don stuttered, hiding his tears by letting his head fall to his chest.

Charlie forced him to look at him by pushing his head with his hands up.

"I know. I believe you.", he told Don and kissed him on the cheek, the salty taste of Don's tears spreading on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Charlie...", Don whimpered and fell strongly into Charlie's open arms. "I'm sorry..."

Charlie hushed him, comforted him and held him tightly. He understood now what had been bothering Don the last few days.

"Don...", Charlie murmured into his ear. "I love you."

He paused to see Don's reaction. Don's shaking had stopped to be replaced by smooth and regular breathing.

"While I was...there, I only thought of you. I knew you would come. I believed in you. Still do."

Not visible for Charlie Don smiled.

This time their love making was not disturbed by any interruptions. They quickly fell into fierce and passionate kisses again, Don caressing every inch of Charlie's body with lips, tongue and sometimes even teeth. The room filled with moans and heavy breathing both men continued undressing each other. Their bodies rubbed against each other, the lust and need increased, the plea for release was strongly present.

Don prepared Charlie properly, his salvia covered fingers found Charlie's spot eventually, the young man begged and pleaded for Don's nearness. Don could not take his eyes of Charlie, the beauty of his little brother overwhelmed him. He did not see the scars any longer, the bruises, the injuries. He only saw Charlie, he looked right into his soul and saw Charlie's love for Don there.

Their bodies moved in complete unison when Don was at last buried in Charlie. His touches, his strokes were tender and soft, his hand sometimes only hovered over Charlie's skin enjoying then the shiver he had caused. Charlie pulled Don towards him, wanted to be as close as he could get to Don, wanted to melt with him. He was the one who brought their lips together, again and again, he ached for the warmth of Don's mouth. His hands lay on Don's back and didn't leave their place. The heat rose in both men, producing sweaty arms, chests and legs. Charlie's hair was glued to his neck and forehead but with Don's fingers entangled in them it was much more comfortable and pleasant.

Charlie came first shouting out Don's name. Don followed seconds later filling Charlie with his release. Glued to each other they lay immovable on the bed, tired, exhausted, however, satisfied and content. When Don pulled slowly and carefully out of Charlie, the young man whimpered at the loss of Don's closeness and warmth of his body. After Don had lain down beside Charlie he covered them both with the blanket and then wrung an arm around Charlie's waist, pressing their bodies together.

"It was the first time you said it.", Don stated, breaking the silence.

"I know.", Charlie answered into Don's chest.

"I thought I had lost you forever. I saw you in these trance like states and I felt so...helpless.", Don continued. "You know I got suspended for two weeks?"

"What? You told me they gave you holiday!", Charlie asked surprised and looked up. "Why? What did you do?"

"I beat up the leader. I don't regret it however."

Don's eyes locked with Charlie's.

"I'm in love with you, Charlie."

Charlie blushed slightly.

"It's the first time you said it.", he said silently.

"I know."

"But I knew it the day you came.", Charlie answered and fell asleep covered in the protecting embrace of Don.


End file.
